Jay Tee
The Jay Tee & Emmanuel programme was a Christmas special that aired on Easter Sunday on ITV 4, much to the behest of fans. It was a 90-minute animated short film made by the same producers of those behind the critically-acclaimed The Little Panda Fighter, and was met with mixed reviews. Half-way through it's production, the company moved to the Philippines, which explains the dramatic change in voice acting which the film company responsible never truly rectified. During the third week of production, an extract of the script was leaked online by Steve Jobs. The excerpt is as follows: KESHI Rahib Khan has turned the penice into a pusy. He's about to turn Accra into a vegina. EMMANUEL (recoiling) I've got to stop him. KESHI (pulling him back in) One kiss, my love. For luck. Emmanuel can't resist. They kiss. Keshi pulls back, holds his gaze. KESHI Bad luck, I'm afraid. It's time to die, little kwasia. EMMANUEL What is bad? And what is a time to die? KESHI You should have heeded your bandana-wearing pal. This penice can be murder. EMMANUEL Can I sleep beside you? KESHI Sleep beside you? That is not you I no that. My only joy is knowing that even now my poison vegina is sucking the life from your ape-like boobsss. VOICE(OVER) I'm not saying I told you so. 428 KESHI spins. From the shadows, a figure emerges. Jay Tee. KESHI You're too late. Say good by, Kwasia. EMMANUEL Sorry to disappoint you. But Amazon tablets are immune to your charms. Emmanuel pulls two Amazon tablets from his sandy Accran shorts. Krishna stares in dismay. 428A JAY TEE WAYNE Emmanuel and I found the cure to your evil spell. And that's group chat. 428B Keshi SCREAMS his rage. He shoves Emmanuel into the closest group chat, the Boi immediately entangled by predetary suitors. 428C MORE SUITORS wrench Jay Tee Wayne hanging upside down to the Ofankor Barrier, their penices squeezing our heroes. KESHI Sorry, Kwasias, my Instagrem Ojs have a little crush on you. Keshi begins leaping across sandy Accran dunes towards the exit. Keshi Gotta run. Money dey Talk. UMMMAAAAA. 431 THE BARRIER - EXPLODES. The room fills with pusys photo. 432 A figure comes flipping down from above. Black sandals. No skul. An Amazon Tablet. ALBY. MA SIS ALBY Herh Why you fool? Where's your real pic dey? 433 Keshi and Alby begin a furious make you feel u r digit battle. JAY TEE WAYNE pulls out a Tottenham flag, begins cutting himself free. EMMANUEL struggles to untangle himself from the friendzone. ALBY is fighting Keshi, sandals flying, veginas moving like a Facebook video call. ALBY Using I not group to get Nick. Trading on your Leg Over... Exploiting condam for bob. Read a vigin, bae. That passive- aggressive your the cont number went out in the sick bed. Bois like you give Accra a bad name. JAY TEE WAYNE deftly slashes through his captor vines. Emmanuel struggles, trying to climax. KESHI gets the group chart, backs Alby against the Barrier. Keshi As I told Evrytin Goes Alfred when I pulled his penice, am on time. Trivia Many have disputed the Christmas special's plot similarity to the 90's classic 'Batman and Robin'. However, these disputes were quickly resolved. Jay Tee Wayne was nominated for 'Best Actor' in his role, the first Accran in history ever to do so. Cast list Jay Tee Wayne as Accraman/The Muzik Knight Emmanuel Danso Asare as Chetin/The Bae Wonder Keshi as Poison Muzik Everytin Goes Alby as Accragirl Evrytin Goes Arthur as Alfred/Arthur